


[Podfic] Those Who Wait

by Hananobira



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coitus Interruptus, Fail sex, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: "Tomorrow, we'll make sure everyone knows what great sex we had.""And then we'll come back here and actually have that great sex," Bull agrees.(Or: Dorian and Bull keep fucking up at sex, but they're determined to get it right.)





	[Podfic] Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894398) by [grimark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimark/pseuds/grimark). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to grimark for permission to podfic their delightful story, and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894398>  
Length: 00:49:51

Paraka: [MP3 (69 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Those%20Who%20Wait.mp3) or [M4B (47 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Those%20Who%20Wait.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
